letztenkriegesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bran
Bran is a being that was born from the immense powers of Anascas, that gained a consciousness and mind of it's own and escaped Pergatory. Essentially the personifcation of neutrality, Bran usually refuses to take sides in anything, in mimicry of his technical mother. His goals are solely to suit his own purposes; currently possessing no interest whatsoever in the affairs of the Angels or Demons, and is relatively reluctant to take a side, afraid that the decision he makes will be the wrong one. Currently, due to the events of Armageddon, Bran has become slightly more active than usual, but still refuses to take direct influence in the outcome of the war. Appearance Though it is unknown how Bran came about this appearance, since he was born of Anascas' will, it is very likely that he gave it to himself after gaining a conscious. At all times, no matter the situation, Bran is seen wearing a blue cloth jacket, with grey lining, along with dark-blue jeans and white sneakers. Whatever damage may come to his clothing, Bran will always appear with the exact same outfit, completely free of any rips or tears that may have occured from the damage. He always has the same length ear length straw-blonde hair, dull blue eyes, and stern expression present on his face. Personality Stubborn to a fault, Bran does not like backing down in conflicts. Unless it is very clear that he is wrong, Bran will refuse to admit defeat, usually resorting to violence if he still believes his point is right even after it has been disproven. Compromise is non-existant to Bran; he is usually only interested in what could make him happy, and everyone else comes second. Due to some psychological conditions, Bran is also extremely distrusting of other people, and unless he has a personal relationship with someone and talks to them every single day, his trust will diminish, ultimately resulting in him not believing that he and the person he is focused on are not friends any longer. As a result of this, he keeps grudges for an extremely long time, though it isn't very hard for him to forgive someone if he likes the person he's fighting with. Bran, being slightly paranoid, tends to over-think certain things, and is usually prepared for every possible result of a situation, even those that are semi-impossible. Unfortunately, due to his tendancy to overthink things, Bran often overlooks simple occurrences that may happen in a situation, or over-complicates his solution to the point where a single move could ruin it completely. When faced with a situation he cannot figure out a solution to, Nori will become paralyzed. This is easily remedied by the situation changing. Concerning the war and it's participants, Bran is infinitely indifferent. Keeping his mind open is an important thing to Bran; it is possible that he would choose sides given the right motivation or reward for doing so. While he does not especially consider himself important in the war (he is completely apathetic about his entire existance; there is relatively no point to it), he does not mind others thinking otherwise, and is easily influenced by their own thoughts and opinions, if he finds that they make sense. It is in this sense that Bran is easily swayed, though if an offer conflicts with his personal opinion, he will not hesitate to deny it. Powers and Abilities Unnatural Physiology: In complete contrast to his physique, which is both slim and compact, Bran is capable of incredible feats of strength, speed, stamina, and endurance. Easily able to kick doors off of their hinges, punch straight through metal, and send enemies flying yards away with a simple kick, his level of strength is obviously above that of a human. He is also capable of running faster than most bikes, motorized scooters, or other forms of man-made transportation, though he has trouble keeping up with automobiles or other high-speed vehicles. Bran is able to fight, run, or work for hours on end, and the level of physical punishment he can withstand is withstanding; to the point where it seems as if he's barely annoyed by enemy attacks. High-Level Intellect: Bran, being self-taught in nearly everything earthly, is capable of incredible comprehension of anything that is presented before him and explained clearly. This also allows him to think several steps into a situation, allowing him to be several paces ahead of everyone else, avoiding the possibility of failure in every way possible. While this may be a blessing, it is also a burden on Bran. He himself has realized that there is no point to his existance, leading him to believe that he would be better off dead, leaving him with a completely pessimistic view on life. Mediocre Hand-to-Hand Combatant: With no actual set fighting style, Bran is usually refined to simple brawling, which he seems to be quite good at. While he isn't as effective in battle as someone who has mastered a certain fighting style, Bran's enhanced physiology allow him more than enough time to learn from his mistakes, figure out an enemy's movements, mindset, and techniques, and effectively devise a counter-measure to keep himself from losing. Bran dislikes actually engaging in close-quarters-combat, only doing so when it is absolutely necessary or when he is forced to by his oppponent. Flames of Purgatory: An innate ability Bran inherited from Anascas, Bran is able to summon the flames used to torture and absolve the denizens of Purgatory to harm his enemies. They appear to be golden, shining flames, and generally appear when Bran focuses all of his energy on one point. Unfortunately, due to the nature of the flames and Purgatory itself, the fire Bran summons would have no effect of anyone or anything holy, or free of sin. That being said, it has great effect on Demons; and by extention, humans; burning them alive with more zest than actual fire would. The flames are able to be put out by water or any other normal means, and cause a considerable strain on Bran's mind when summoned, sometimes causing him to enter a comatose state. Psychokinesis: Bran's most frequently displayed ability is his devastating degree of psychokinesis. With it, he is capable of creating enormous telekinetic impulses in the tactile form of concussive bursts. He has also displayed very fine control over his psychokinesis to the point that he can perfectly perform mundane tasks as if using his own hands. He can also change his psychokinetic attacks from creating telekinetic repulses to execute sharp and precise functions, effectively allowing him to telekinetically cut or slash objects. Quotes *(On the war, and Life in general) "Boring. Dull. Unsatisfactory. That is my opinion of the world that is before me today. What is the meaning of life? What is the significance of life? What is important, or meaningful in life? Such questions have no answers. All life could disapear from the universe forever, and everything would continue on, unhindered. There is no point to a pointless existance. If everyone were to die, such minor scuffles would not matter." *''"We are all born dead. The end exists before anything begins. If living is a constant quest for awareness, the awareness we gain at the end is the real goal. In other words, death is the discovery and complete understanding of the end. We are not permitted to seek awareness. Those that cannot understand death will not find awareness in anything."'' Trivia *Nori, however neutral he may be, seems to enjoy drinking Milk and eating Nilla Wafers. *Nori prefers live music to recorded music. *Despite his ability to leviate slightly, Nori prefers walking/running pages. Basically, he enjoys travel by ground.